Our Farewell
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS, POV Sirius. Les dernières pensées du parrain de Harry au moment de sa mort. Songfic basée sur la chanson "Our Farewell" de Within Temptation. On remarquera que je ne me foule jamais pour les titres de mes songfics :p


**Résumé : Voilà quand on cherche l'inspiration sur une autre fic, ben ça donne ça xD Ca fait un moment que je l'avais en tête, donc voilà, maintenant c'est fait ^^**

**OS, POV Sirius, deathfic et aussi songfic sur la chanson « Our Farewell » de Within Temptation. Les dernières pensées de Sirius au moment de sa mort.**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à J.K Rowling évidemment, sinon je serais riche :p**

**oooOOOooo**

Je me suis souvent demandé comment j'allais mourir. Pendant la dizaine d'années qu'avait duré ma cavale, j'avais eu le temps d'échafauder toutes sortes de scénarios. Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu me préparer à celui-ci.

Bellatrix, cette cousine tant haïe m'a ôté la vie. Cette vie à laquelle je commençais à peine à reprendre goût. Grâce à toi. Je t'entends hurler mon nom. Je voudrais te répondre mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Les morts ne parlent pas.

_**In my hands a legacy of memories**_

_**I can hear you say my name**_

_**I can almost see your smile**_

_**Feel the warmth of your embrace**_

Que fais-tu Harry, tandis que je glisse lentement vers mon destin ? Le temps semble s'étirer indéfiniment, comme pour me laisser une dernière chance de me souvenir de ce qu'a été ma vie. Une vie qui aurait pu être tellement différente pour toi et moi ! Une vie qui aurait pu être heureuse, simplement, si d'autres ne l'avaient pas méticuleusement réduite en miettes au nom d'une cause plus « noble ». Une vie que l'on nous a refusée pour mieux nous manipuler. Et qu'en reste-t-il aujourd'hui hormis la souffrance d'avoir été séparés, hormis la douleur de perdre des êtres chers les uns après les autres ? Cette « noble cause » valait-elle tous ces sacrifices ? Valait-elle que je meurs ainsi, en t'abandonnant à ton destin ?

_**But there is nothing but silence now**_

_**Around the one I love**_

_**Is this our farewell ?**_

J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire adieu Harry. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire combien je t'aimais. J'aurais voulu que tu saches ce que tu as représenté pour moi, durant toutes ces années que j'ai passées, enfermé à Azkaban. J'aurais voulu que tu saches que ton souvenir m'a maintenu en vie, que le seul espoir que j'ai jamais gardé en moi était de te revoir et de te raconter la vérité de ma propre bouche. Alors seulement, tu aurais pu décider de mon sort. Toi et toi seul. Car je suis celui qui t'a projeté dans cette vie, cette vie que tu as haïe plus que tout, avant de découvrir que tu étais un sorcier. Car sans moi, tu aurais eu la vie normale que chaque petit garçon est en droit d'avoir. Tu aurais grandi avec tes parents. Tes parents qui sont morts par ma faute… Mais il est trop tard pour les regrets pas vrai ? La seule chose qui peut me consoler alors que je m'enfonce inexorablement dans l'inconscient est de savoir que tu n'es pas seul. Tu as des amis et l'Ordre est là pour te protéger. Dans l'imminence de mon trépas, c'est une vérité que je m'efforce d'assimiler et pourtant… Tu crois qu'un mort peut être inquiet Harry ? Inquiet comme je le suis ?

_**Sweet darling, you worry too much**_

_**My child, see sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life**_

_**Although you might think**_

_**That you are**_

Je sais ce que tu vas penser Harry. Je sais ce que tu vas penser, comme le digne fils de ton père. Moi disparu, tu vas t'imaginer que c'est de ta faute. Et crois-moi que cette seule idée me fait regretter de ne pas pouvoir revenir de là où je vais pour pouvoir te mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry et cela ne le sera jamais. C'était un duel en règle. Elle a gagné, j'ai perdu. Et si c'était à refaire, je l'aurais refait. Parce que ta vie est infiniment plus précieuse que la mienne. Tu sais, je revois encore tes parents m'annoncer que Lily était enceinte et me demander de bien vouloir être le parrain de leur premier enfant. A cet instant, une bouffée de fierté telle que je n'en avais jamais ressenti m'avait traversée et je m'étais juré sur tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde que je donnerais tout à cet enfant pour qu'il soit heureux. Je revois aussi cette photo, envoyée par ta mère, sur laquelle je te voyais filer sur le petit balai que je t'avais offert pour ton premier anniversaire, les jambes de James te courant après. Si tu savais comme j'ai pu en rire, de cette photo ! Je m'imaginais James, le grand et fort James Potter, l'idole de l'école qui ne manquait jamais de se pavaner devant les filles aux prises avec un petit nourrisson de rien du tout et je riais. Jusqu'aux larmes.

_**Never thought this day would come so soon**_

_**We had no time to say goodbye**_

_**How can the world just carry on**_

_**I feel so lost when you're not at my side**_

A l'époque déjà, j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi Harry. De quelque manière que ce fût. S'il avait fallu me jeter sous un train pour que tu puisses vivre, je l'aurais fait. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher la stupidité d'un parrain trop aimant. Même si je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu rattraper toutes ces années qui nous ont été volées… Mais tu dois continuer Harry. Tu dois continuer pour moi, pour tes parents, pour les parents de Neville, pour tous ceux qui ont tant perdu durant cette guerre. Tu dois continuer pour qu'enfin Voldemort disparaisse et que ce monde retrouve un semblant de paix. Et surtout - et crois-moi, j'ai peine à le penser tant ces mots sont durs - tu dois continuer parce que personne ne t'en laisse le choix. Je te demande pardon Harry. Tu devras à présent chercher les conseils et le réconfort de quelqu'un d'autre, puisque Bellatrix m'a arraché à toi…

_**But there is nothing but silence now**_

_**Around the one I love**_

_**Is this our farewell ?**_

J'entends des voix… Vais-je vraiment passer derrière ce voile ? Que vais-je y trouver ? Harry, si tu retrouves mon corps, ne m'enterre pas dans le caveau familial. Brûle-le. Brûle-le et disperse mes cendres aux quatre vents, que je puisse enfin goûter à la liberté dont on m'a privé de mon vivant. Et peut-être un jour aurais-je le bonheur de te croiser à nouveau, qui sait.

Je sais que ça ne te sera pas forcément une consolation, mais tu t'apercevras que j'ai pris mes dispositions pour que ce soit toi qui hérites de ma demeure et de Kreattur. C'est le dernier cadeau que je suis en mesure de te faire, même si je comprendrais que tu n'en veuilles pas…. Au moins puis-je partir sans m'inquiéter de te laisser sans un toit…

_**Sweet darling, you worry too much**_

_**My child, see sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life**_

_**Although you might think**_

_**That you are**_

Je me sens basculer en arrière, tandis que les bruits s'estompent autour de moi… Oh Harry, je regrette tellement ! J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir te soutenir jusqu'au bout ! Au lieu de cela, je vais te rendre plus malheureux que jamais, alors que tu as besoin de tous tes esprits et de toutes tes forces pour combattre. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir eu le temps de m'occuper de toi, ni de t'avoir soutenu comme tu le méritais ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

_**So sorry, your world is tumbling down**_

_**I'll watch you through these nights**_

Je ne sais où la mort va m'emporter. Je sais seulement que si je le peux, je veillerai sur toi, où que je sois. Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas pleurer, mais même si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Tu ne m'écouterais pas. Tu es bien le digne filleul de ton parrain.

_**Rest your head and go to sleep**_

_**Cause my child**_

_**This is not**_

_**Our farewell**_

Je sens mon dernier souffle franchir mes lèvres tandis qu'une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je passe derrière le voile… J'entends leurs voix… Tu as été ma lumière, ma fierté et mon bonheur. Je t'aime Harry. Laisse-moi croire qu'on se reverra dans une autre vie…

_**This is not**_

_**Our farewell…**_


End file.
